peelfandomcom-20200213-history
KevH Tape 8
Tape ; Name *KevH Tape 8 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1980 *One in a series of tapes mainly of sessions recorded off-air, with Peel Outros Sessions *Pauline Murray only session, recorded 19th March 1980. Broadcast 31 March 1980, 15 April 1980, 14 July 1980. Available on 2014 CD re-release of the Pauline Murray and The Invisible Girls (Les Disques Du Crépuscule ‎– TWI 016 CD) *Bauhaus #1, recorded 4th December 1979, broadcast 03 January 1980, 29 January 1980, 18 June 1980, 29 July 1980. ‘Double Dare’ released on In The Flat Field (LP, 4AD, 1980). All tracks released on Swing The Heartache - The BBC Sessions (CD, Beggars Banquet, 1989). *Ruts DC #4, recorded 16th February 1981, broadcast 10 March 1981 (stated on inset) 02 April 1981. No known commercial release. *Joy Division #1, recorded 31st January 1979, first broadcast 14 February 1979, this repeat 23 June 1980. Available on The Complete BBC Recordings (Strange Fruit). *Joy Division #2, recorded 26 November 1979, first broadcast 10 December 1979, this repeat 23 June 1980. Available on The Complete BBC Recordings (Strange Fruit). *Siouxsie & The Banshees #3, recorded 9th April 1979, first broadcast 16 April 1979, repeated 07 May 1979, 02 July 1979, 28 August 1979, 25 August 1980. All are available on Voices On The Air - The Peel Sessions and At The BBC (Polydor). *Comsat Angels #2, recorded 29th April 1980, broadcast 08 May 1980, 11 June 1980, 15 July 1980, 02 September 1980, 01 January 1981. Tracklisting *Pauline Murray: Sympathy (session) 31 March 1980 *Pauline Murray: When Will We Learn (session) 3-6 31 March 1980 *Pauline Murray: Shoot (session) 31 March 1980 or 15 April 1980 *Pauline Murray: Sympathy (session) 15 April 1980 *Pauline Murray: Dream Sequence (session) 15 April 1980 *Pauline Murray: When Will We Learn (session) 15 April 1980 *Bauhaus: Double Dare (session) 29 July 1980 *Bauhaus: Telegram Sam (session) 29 July 1980 *Bauhaus: God In An Alcove (session) 29 July 1980 *Ruts DC: Mirror Smashed (session) 10 March 1981 *Ruts DC: Parasites (session) 10 March 1981 *Ruts DC: Fools Lead The Fools (session) 10 March 1981 *Ruts DC: Different View (session) 10 March 1981 *Joy Division: Exercise One (session) 23 June 1980 *Joy Division: Insight (session) 23 June 1980 *Joy Division: She's Lost Control (session) 23 June 1980 *Joy Division: The Sound Of Music (session) 23 June 1980 *Joy Division: 24 Hours (session) 23 June 1980 *Joy Division: Colony (session) 23 June 1980 *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (session) 23 June 1980 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Playground Twist (session) 25 August 1980 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: The Placebo Effect (session) 25 August 1980 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Poppy Day (session) 25 August 1980 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Regal Zone (session) 25 August 1980 *Comsat Angels: Waiting For A Miracle (session) 02 September 1980 *Comsat Angels: Home Is The Range (session) 02 September 1980 File ;Name *KevH Tape 8 ;Length *1:32:28 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from Tape 8 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * Mooo Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:KevH Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Available online